Finding ourselves
by kee.moon.red
Summary: AU Brittana unholy trinity. 6 months before graduation something terrible happens at WKHS devastating the glee club and leaving Santana outcast. Brit and Quinn find a video that sets things straight. Will they be able to pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**Brittany's POV**

Highway 49 was the way out of the basin known as Lima, Ohio. It was a half an hour out and there was a nice rest stop that overlooked the whole basin but just over the ridge was Lima Heights. It was safe to say not many people came up this way. We parked at the bottom of the hill that way we didn't scare Santana off by pulling up. The nerves in my stomach where unsettling like something was coming back from the dead inside of it. As we slowly walked I could hear singing.

The words were just flowing, it was interesting, and disbelief filled me with how much we missed out. I've never heard something so raw coming from Santana except for anger which she hid in snide remarks. I finally understand what our English teacher was saying about pressure, how it can bring out some of the most wonderful things. As I listened to her singing the lyrics were powerful and sad, but still it was so wonderful that she was expressing herself. That's when the guilt washed over me. This was all because of me. I haven't even talked to her in I don't know how long. Months? I never did learn how to read a calendar.

Quinn was with me waiting for our next move, I pressed a finger to my lips in the 'keep quiet' motion. Santana had no idea we were here, and I knew she would shut down the instant she found out. Quinn just stayed beside me, follow my actions and I just crept closer letting the music wash over me. We could hear the soft beat from her car clarify the closer we got. I could see her sitting on the hood leaning back against the windshield and looking out over Lima. She kept with the flow of the song the words had meaning for her and it reflected with the attitude used to sing the song. I know she's singing about her feelings toward me along with everything that's happened and this isn't a happy song.

_'Things are getting out of control._

_Feels like I'm running out of soul._

_You are getting heavy to hold._

_Think I'll be letting you go._

_I'm beggin' you don't let me go,_

_We vow like the letter 'O'_

_To never go our separate ways,_

_Or spin off into separate shows._

_Tired of only wardrobe changin',_

_Playin' all these extra roles._

_Filled with all these different spirits,_

_Livin' off these separate souls._

_Point of life is getting hollow,_

_Can't wait for the exit hole._

_Give me room, the entry room._

_Let me in or let me go._

_So I can roam around this wilderness,_

_See it for what it really is._

_I'm prepared to filter lists,_

_Magnify the youth in me,_

_Alibi the shootin' spree_

_Amplify the revolution,_

_Sanitize the lunacy_

_Strip away the justice,_

_Justify the scrutiny._

_I can see the lasers shootin' out of you and me._

_Things are getting out of control._

_Feels like I'm running out of soul._

_You are getting heavy to hold._

_Think I'll be letting you go._

_Sometime it feels like the world,_

_Sometimes it feels like the world,_

_Is against me._

_And everything I've done before,_

_I swear we used be so pure,_

_But we can't be in love no more,_

_Cause I don't want to fight this war.'_

I was so stupid how could I not try and talk with her first to find out what had really happened. I had been so quick to judge her. Sure I was scared that she really had done it given her reputation. But what we had was love, deep down I knew it then but now…is she moving on? I couldn't take it another second I couldn't hear her hurt anymore, "Santana." I interrupted her softly. She had heard me though. Her head snapped to our direction and her voice stopped though the song continued from the car. It's obvious that we are up here for her and she knows it. That doesn't stop her from jumping down from where she was and turning the music off. That's when I realized I didn't recognize the car. I was accustom to seeing her drive around in a nice coup that her dad had gotten her not this run down Jimmy she had now. I realized she was waiting for me to say something else, "what happened to your car?" totally not what I meant to come out.

She just looks at me blankly, "my car?" irritation flashed across her face for a second. I took a look in the windows.

"Yeah," I didn't know what else to say now that we were here. I look at Quinn who is just watching me. She knows I came up here to make amends can she tell that I'm failing.

"What Brittany means is, how are you?" Quinn says looking at Santana. Yeah she can tell.

This however brings a scowl to Santana's beautiful face. I can't tell what the next emotion is but it's gone just as quickly as it came as she clears her face of any emotion again. Her walls are up and I can't blame her, but it still hurts to know that I'm on the outside now.

"You came all this way to see how I am?" her voice is even, monotone. This must be too much for her, just out of nowhere we pop back into her life. I don't know why I think I can just waltz back in.

My hand moves on its own grabbing hers, "I'm so, so sorry Santana." the words just come out. I look her in the eyes so that she knows I'm being serious. I wasn't expecting the hollow stared return. It looks like her lights are out and it's scary. It didn't make sense how can someone that was just expressing so much emotion look so empty.

"Ok," she looked from me to Quinn. My words didn't mean anything to her, I'm not really good at quick thinking everyone knows it. So even I was surprised as I pushed myself into her. She backed up until the car was blocking her retreat and I gently pushed my lips against hers.

**Santana's POV**

Brittany's lips still feel like heaven. But I can't do this. Not because Quinn is here I was coming out anyways but I can't get my hopes up for us again. These past six months have been murder, everyone turning their backs on me for something they know nothing about. The anger bubbles up again, this is not ok. Before I can stop myself I break contact and push Brittany back. I may love her but I'm not going to play games like this. Brittany stumbles and loses her footing and I instantly regret my reaction. Luckily Quinn is right there, she catches Brittany from behind. "What the fuck Santana," she's looking at me with her eyebrows furrowed kind of angry and kind of confused. But the look relaxes when she takes in my reaction. I can see in the side mirror the shock and fear that is showing and I quickly regain my composure.

"I can't do this right now Britt." The words leave my lips a little harsh.

Brittany looks upset, "Santana you don't have to be scared, Quinn knows." She doesn't get it.

"I'm not scared of that anymore Brittany." Quinn is still looking perplexed and remains silent. She knows this is something we have to figure out ourselves, but she can't leave because she's here for Brittany.

"I know we messed up royally, we should have talked." Brittany is trying to keep my attention. She had me with her lips but the words ruin it. Really she waits until after six months of outcast, six months of slushies, names, trashcans and nothing but my parents and Emma up my ass about what really happened and all she can come up with is 'we should have talked'. How about 'I knew you wouldn't go that far' and none of this ever happened. Even 'I just freaked out and acted like an asshole' would have been better.

I thought I was doing so good getting over this, getting over this town and the small minded people that live here. I though I had moved passed the anger and hurt they gave to me. But now I can feel my hands starting to shake. I did not want to be like this so I took a deep breath and turned around to open my car door. None of it matters anyways I'm leaving tonight.

"Would you have told us even if we tried to talk?" Quinn opened her mouth when I didn't respond to Brittany. She's totally right though; would I have?

I turn my head slightly to get them in my peripherals, "no, I guess not." I sit in the drivers seat and rest my head on my arm, which is draped over the steering wheel. What's the point in being mad at them when I wouldn't have said anything in the first place? I don't know what compels me to say this, "get in I'll give you a ride down to your car." It surprises them but they get in anyways. We ride in silence down the hill. My mind is elsewhere regretting how everything went down. Without moving my head I take a glance at Brittany who is looking around my car, I look at Quinn in the rear view mirror and she is staring back me.

"Are you going somewhere?" so she noticed my duffel bag. It's so close to graduation I didn't think it would matter if i left early. I had wrapped all of my class work up already with help from Mrs. Pillsbury. So technically I'm already done with high school. Congratulations go me. "Santana?" I forgot to answer her question having been too far into my own thoughts.

"Yeah," I pulled the car over on the shoulder across from Quinn's. "I'm glad you guys caught me before I left town." I gave them a halfhearted smile, at least now we will all have some closer.

Brittany looked at me with seriousness. "What are you talking about?" her voice was scared. I have to admit I never thought I would see this level of concern from anyone here ever again. "What's going on?" she half questioned half demanded this time. I got out of the car and lit a cigarette, 'the joys of being eighteen' I thought sarcastically. After about a minute of whispering they came out to join me, standing at both of my sides. They must have come up with a game plan. "so, " Brittany was trying again.

I just cut to the chase. Impatient as hell to get out of here, "I came out to my parents." They both remained silent waiting for me to continue I looked at Quinn, I'm pretty sure she's getting the picture now, "We tried to play it fine at first but things where just different. They made me go to church acting like I'm just confused. I was grounded, and had to get a job. My dad took my car, said I would get it back when I deserved it." Brittany's face fell. I think she feels bad for not being there. Quinn just looked like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I tried to clear the air last night, let them know that this is really who I am." I didn't have the voice to continue for that second as my dad's stern voice filled my ears from memory, telling me to get out.

"Well you have us still," Quinn stated, "I know we've had a rough year, but we're going to make it up to you." Is this girl serious? They think they can just barge back into my life after turning their backs on me.

I let out a scoff, "thanks but I'm getting out of this town...tonight." I don't bother looking at Brittany I know it will break my heart to see her face. I still love her. My cigarette is finished and I see no reason to keep delaying. As I reach for my door I see Quinn nod her head, it's some sort of signal because they both grab me by the arms and turn me back around. "What are you doing!" I all but shout trying to resist, "I can't stay here another second, let go." Leave it to Quinn and Brittany to resort to hostile take over.

"You can and you will," Brittany said simply. "We knew this wouldn't be easy, we know how hurt you've been, how hurt you are," they pulled me across the road toward Quinn's car. "But we are going to get through this, we are going to fix things," what is happening? Who are these girls? Did I fall off of the lookout and land in an alternate universe? They are as different as I feel. I snap out of my confusion as we reach the other side and throw my foot up to prevent them opening the car door. "Santana! Just go with it."

"This is kidnapping," my throat is dry. We step back so I can't keep my leg up. Quinn is on my right and angles us so that she can reach the door and I can't. Brittany puts her face close to mine, I can smell her cherry Lipsmackers, 'oh crap I'm in trouble'. I can feel my breathing getting faster as my adrenaline spikes. All of these feelings, they're too much even though I've spent the last month and a half trying to get over them. I hadn't realized that she is looking into my eyes searching for something, or that we had been standing still for a moment while Brittany figures this out. She must notice my thoughts return because then she smiles and presses her lips against mine. Still sweet as ever, "please, the third time is the charm," she whispers gently. I don't know what to do but I feel my body relax a little and they continue to place me in the car. When the door closes and I start to regain my composure for what feels like the tenth time tonight. She totally tricked me with her nonsense and I have no idea how I will be able to let her back in.

My brain is screaming for me to get out of the car but my body refuses to cooperate. Finally I get my arm to try the door but wouldn't you know the child locks are on. Maybe I'll have enough time to climb through the front. Not a chance. Quinn climbs into the driver's seat and Brittany place my duffle in the passengers seat. She then goes back to my car and gets into the drivers seat. I look at Quinn about to ask her what they're doing but she smirks and says, "We're going back to my place for the night." I let out a huff and lean back into the seat, "so when were you planning on telling me?" instead of answering I just let myself sink back into my mind and stare out of the window.

**A/N:**

**the song is Letting Go by Lupe Fiasco****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quinn's POV**

Brittany begged me to come with her to look for Santana. I wouldn't have said no anyways after having such clarity dropped on us. None of this was Santana's fault at all and we had just thrown her to the dogs because it seemed like something she would do. After finishing the video all I could think was that Ben Jacob Isreal was an idiot, I felt like a crappy person and worse I felt like a crappy friend. Finding Santana and making things right was really the only option right now, unless you counted tucking my tail between my legs and rolling over but last I checked I didn't have a tail.

We checked all over town for her, no one was at her house, the lima bean was closed, she wasn't at any of the parks or the school. Then Brittany got the idea of going up to Highway 49. It was also Brittany's idea to park near the bottom so that we could sneak up on her. All of a sudden she knew exactly what to do, none of this 'I'm confused' or 'don't get it' stuff she's always pulling or at least I hope she's always pulling it. But on the way up she kept saying weird things, well weird for her.

"I'm so worried, you know I love her Q," she was fidgeting in the passengers seat. I love Santana too and right now I'm kicking myself for what and asshole I've been. "What if she doesn't love me anymore?" 'I'm sure she doesn't love any of us after the last six months that she's had. I've thrown a few slushies myself. '

I noticed Brittany giving me the shifty eyes. So I say it out loud, "I'm sure she doesn't love any of us after the last six months that she's had." She does that squint stare thing with her eyes.

"I wasn't talking about that," her voice was small. 'Oh' she's talking about THAT. Where they really a 'Them'? I thought it was just experimenting. I don't really get to delve deeper because we have arrived so I park my car and cut the engine.

Before we both get out I tell her, "Letting her run away is not an option ok?" she nods, "ok set the child lock on the door there." She gets this weird look but does it anyways, "just in case," I shrug. We walk up the hill in silence and I could hear Santana singing in the distance. I don't know if she does it on purpose or not but Brittany slows the pace, I just follow her. She looks back once to give me the quiet symbol and I comply. Not that I was making noise in the first place. When we get up there it seemed like the words in the song were causing pain to Brittany because she just went and interrupted Santana. I was not prepared for this change at all. Even though I had seen it slowly as she would pass us by in the halls of McKinley. It just seemed more real now because we actually cared to pay attention. Her clothes were a little messier like she had stopped trying to impress anybody, and there were dark circles under her eyes as if she hadn't slept right in a while. What really struck me were her facial expressions. Her shoulders slumped like it was an effort to stand straight, but you couldn't really tell what she was feeling because she kept her face clear in one emotionless expression.

I was taken back a little when Brittany asked, "What happened to your car?" 'really Britt, her car?' When she looked back at me I could tell she was floundering.

This is why I was here; ever since we ditched Santana I became the new Brittany interpreter. "What Brittany means is, how are you?" I met Santana's eyes hoping she would understand that we finally figured out what really happened. She just scowls at me, maybe saying 'I don't need you to interpret for me.' She clears her face again and asks if it's true anyways trying to keep herself distant from us. Her voice unsettled me; it's so bland and emotionless just like her face.

Even though Brittany tried to tell me, and I already had my suspicions I was still shocked to see Brittany take Santana's hand into her own. She lets out an apology in a dead serious tone but Santana just lets it bounce off of her tough shell.

All that came out of her lips was a hollow, "ok," and some shifty eyes. I think Brittany was freaking out because before anyone knew it she had Santana against the car with their lips pressing together. I swear I could see the gears shift in Santana's head she seemed to come alive with that contact. And if my mind hadn't been so blown I would have put more thought into paying attention to her body language. Its one thing to have someone tell you what's up, like you'll know and have time to prepare for big news. But sometimes you just can't wrap your head around it until you have some sort of proof. I totally don't have a problem with gays, I mean Kurt and Blaine are amazing. However this is not Kurt and Blaine. This is Santana and Brittany, my two best friends. 'I'm a girl, they're girls, what if they decide to hit on me? I can't let myself think that way though. That's the kind of thing Kurt had to deal with from homophobic jerks like Karkofsky and Kurt never went out of his way to make him feel uncomfortable. They would be like that right? Is it different because they're girls? I'm a girl too. Maybe they will hit on me, maybe they won't, maybe the have? But no means no and they still abide by that, right? Right, so there is no reason to act like a bitch about it.'

My thoughts are shattered as Santana pushes Brittany away, all that cheerios practice paid off, because I had quick reflexes to catch her as she lost her footing. "What the fuck Santana," I blurt out because that was not cool, but she has this weird look on her face. Santana is just as confused and I can tell that she didn't mean it. She's reacting to the kiss like that was the key to her emotions. Maybe she didn't think any of this was real at first.

Words tumble out of her mouth, "I can't do this right now Britt" what does she mean? Did something else happen?

Brittany is confused but I feel touched that she has so much confidence in me, "Santana you don't have to be scared, Quinn knows." I did already know. So why did I just freak out? It was just me over thinking everything.

"I'm not scared of that anymore Brittany." I had no idea Santana was scared to tell me though. 'I'm such shitty friend!' I search Santana's face as Brittany continues to apologize and I can see fire in her eyes like she just crawled out of hell. It's a bit of the old Santana spark, Her hands start shaking and she turns away from us.

She's trying to run away, 'think fast' "would you have told us even if we tried to talk?" I don't think she's ever thought of it in that way, I hadn't until just then either. As she realizes the answer I can see her deflate. This is a whole new Santana I'm seeing. I shouldn't keep expecting her to be the same after everything.

She even offers us a ride back to my car. We hop in and the first thing I noticed was her duffle bag. Something else had happened. I try to catch her eye through the mirror but she's too busy thinking. When she does finally look I ask, "Are you going somewhere?"

She actually tries to smile at me a little and says "I'm glad you guys caught me before I left town." This freaks us both out but Brittany is the one that fires questions at her. Ignoring them Santana just gets out of the car and lights up a cigarette. She smokes now?

Before Brittany gets out I grab her arm, we need a plan. I keep my voice down, "we can't let her leave we'll never see her again."

"What should we do?" I point to the keys still in the ignition and she grabs them quietly, I don't really have a plan so I just improvise.

"I think something else happened, but she's totally still into you," me saying that makes Brittany smile. "So try and get her to talk, but when she tries to get back into this car well just like, grab her and put her in my back seat." Her eyes flash at what I'm suggesting but she still approves.

We get out and stand on either side of her. Brittany try's to start up a conversation but Santana just spills everything. No work needed. I couldn't believe what she was saying. Her parents seriously did that? Does it really make that big of a difference to people? I did kind of freak out earlier but c'mon they're still the same person. She didn't grow horns and spit fire all of a sudden. I think that was more me for a second on the hill, when I was worried about how it would affect me, but it doesn't really. Couldn't her parents see that?

I felt the need to let her know where I stood in all of this, "well you have us still, I know we've had a rough year, but we're going to make it up to you." She just laughed at me and stated that she was leaving tonight. She flicked her cigarette away and turned to get back into the car. I nodded at Brittany and we both grabbed her. I made sure to keep a firm grip because this was Santana Lopez we were messing with.

"What are you doing?" Her voice elated, sounding panicked, 'I'm sorry S, but you've left us no choice' "I can't stay here another second, let go!" as we march her across the road to my car Brittany comforts her. She's still fighting and she tries to delay by throwing her leg up. But we have full control of this situation. I turn us sideways and open the door while Brittany distracts Santana. I can feel her Relax in my hands and when I look up Brittany is kissing her again. It worked like a charm because she was so easy to cram in the car she might as well have done it herself.

A/N: I want to thank you guys and gals for taking to my ff I really appreciate it. Sorry for the hold up I got swept away with Emerald City Comicon, and now I have work up to my eyeballs designing several ads. I know this is mostly a repetitive chapter but I wanted to throw in Quinn's perspective. Expect more story development next week sometime and please don't be too shy to review. Love it, Hate it, constructive criticism, I'll take it all.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm incredibly sorry about the long wait. I was robbed. I had to take time to help rebuild the business; we only have three employees with myself included. Some kids broke into our business and stole EVERYTHING. That includes my laptop with the rest of the story; I **_**had **_**so many chapters planned out and four written for release. But now it's back to square one. The jerks thought they stomped out our security system hub but it was actually the air filter that sat next to the hub. So we have all of their faces and it's only a matter of time before they get caught.**

**Brittany's POV**

I pulled up before Quinn on the street because this new car of Santana's is a beast and I seriously don't know how she manages it all of the time. If I didn't park before her I'm sure things would've gotten messy, monster truck style. Quinn's neighborhood is nice so I don't really have to worry about locking up so I just wait for them to pull up. When they do Quinn is the only one that steps out. I forgot about locking Santana in the back seat and as I try to open the door for her I notice that she is completely zonked out.

I look back at Quinn, she just shrugs, "leave her, she can come in when she's ready. We've got all her stuff." She smirks at this. At least someone can find humor in this situation.

I'm kind of worried though about how she will react when she awakens. We continue inside and I plop down on the couch while Quinn takes Santana's duffle up stairs. My nerves are shaken because I find this all so intense. Who would have thought that this close to the end of high school we would be splintered the way we are. Best friends means forever, right? Quinn gives me nudge as she catches me staring out the front window towards the car. She turns on the television but I'm not really interested.

A silence falls over the pair of us leaving nothing but the television to fill the silence. I don't know what Quinn's thinking but I'm still trying to figure out what to do next. "What if she decided to leave in the middle of the night?" I blurt out as a commercial comes on. Quinn lets out an audible sigh and heaves herself out of the depths of the armchair. I pull myself off of the couch and follow her through to the kitchen, "I'm serious Quinn. Just because we want to make things better doesn't mean she's just going to stick around. Remember how most of the Glee Club slushied her for a whole week!" does she not understand how much that must have hurt? The Glee Club counted as the bottom of the food chain and even they had laughed at her.

"We _tried_ to slushie her for a whole week, she just didn't show up after Wednesday or the next week." Her 'Mean Girl' was showing and I couldn't tell if she was trying to down talk the situation or just didn't want to talk about it because she felt guilty. It was making my stomach knot up thinking about it. Even though I refused to take part I didn't do anything to stop them.

"Exactly. You know how she is, there is no way this is just going to blow over because we've discovered we were wrong."

Quinn was now placing Santana's keys in a ziplock bag and sealing it. "Well, just keep doing that magical kissing thing you've been pulling on her and it will be fine." She then places the sealed keys into a jar of flour. "Besides she won't be getting very far without those." She dusts her hands off then leads me back to the living room.

Before I get settle Quinn's mom comes through the front door. "Quinn!" she says in a firm voice, "Quinn!" She looking around the front room and I notice that Quinn is not actually here with me to handle this. How did she disappear like that?

"Hey Mrs. Fabray." she gives me the once over and I fall silent.

"Hello Brittany," Judy says a little short, she lets out a huff when Quinn doesn't show immediately. She directs her frustration towards me instead, "Would you mind telling me why Santana was passed out in Quinn's car?" Oh man I did not prepare for this?

"We replaced her with a pod person," I say because it really feels like we did. Everything about her is different and we did it to her. I've confused Judy though so she doesn't bother asking me any more questions, which is fine because I really don't know how to answer them.

"Mom," Quinn has returned, laptop in hand. "I need you to not freak out."

"I want you to tell me what's going on right now?" Judy is a detective, she knew about Quinn's pregnancy first and all she had to do was see Santana passed out in the car to know something was up. Is she still sleeping? I peeked out the window while Quinn tried to brush her mom off. I could no longer see Santana in the back seat. I look around the front yard wide eyed but still didn't see her. 'Crap!'

I make quick eye contact with Quinn, this thing with her mother is going to take a while, "I'm just going to step outside," I mouth and hurry through the front door. Immediately after closing it I almost trample over Santana who is now sitting on the front step smoking a cigarette.

**Santana's POV**

"You shouldn't smoke, it tastes funny," Brittany says sitting next to me on the Fabray's porch. Oh God here we go. I've got such a killer headache and I'm not sure if it's from sleeping in the car or the lack of nicotine but I'm definitely sure I don't need Brittany nagging me. Why is she even talking to me right now? Why am I even in this situation? I should be well on my way to the west coast and out of this place. She shouldn't be complaining about the way I taste anyways, the last I checked we weren't even on speaking terms. I can't keep the bitter attitude out of my thoughts so I don't even trust myself to speak.

So instead of saying anything I just sit here puffing on my smoke grumpily. She must sense my brooding because a few beats go by where nothing else is said.

They've taken over my life. My Car keys are missing in action and now I get to endure an awkward dinner with Judy trying not to ask me "sensitive" questions while Brittany and Quinn try and make small talk. Who knows what will happen if I stay in there with Brittany. Right now she makes me feel so helpless, the ball is in her court and I'm too out of practice to take it from her.

Zzt zzt ztt. My phone vibrates in my pocket. I catch the look on Brittany's face as I pull it out. She's doing that thing where she squints the sides of her eyes now and just looking at me blankly. I turn my attention back to the text; it's my cousin seeing if I'm ok. We were texting before the blonds decided to make a re-appearance in her life. How do you explain uncharted territory? I finish my smoke and flick it into the street like the others before it.

From behind me I can hear muffled voices coming through the door. The 'little chat' as Judy put it, must be getting intense. I turn my head back towards Brittany who is now extremely close.

"Santana," she says softly, crap she's using her unicorn powers again. I look away again trying to break the spell before it becomes to overpowering. I now know that I am still sore about this whole mess, but right now, how can I be mad? All of the doors are open for us and deep in the back of my mind I want this so bad. Her arm comes around my back and I instantly go rigid, compelling myself to not give in. 'Just remember how easily she walked away, twice' I think. I can't stop the tingles that are shooting up my back from her touch. "Where are you right now?" She asks in the same soft way she said my name.

Where am I right now? Well, I'm sitting uncomfortable close to you, "on Quinn Fabray's front porch." I know she meant 'what are you thinking about?' but being a smart alec is what I'm good at. It is unreal how numb my face is getting solely from her having an arm wrapped around my back. I've missed her so much, _so much_ but now I just want her to back off. I have a new life waiting for me in California.

Just before she can try and get something more out of me the door opens to reveal Quinn standing there with a grim expression. I checked Brittany's face in time to catch her eyebrows knitting together. Quinn's expression broke into a smile, "I've convinced my mom to let you stay here for a while." Wait what?! I know 'You're Crazy' is spread across my face in an un amused fashion. "Can you at least stay through graduation? It's close to a month a way." These girls are clinging on to me for dear life. They must know that as soon as I hit the open road they won't have a chance to catch up. Right now I'm kind of all the way on the other side of the fence when it comes to staying here.

"I've got a magical journey to make involving the open road Fabray." I say with venom.

She just smirks and says, "Well that's tough because I can't remember where we put your keys." I let out a sigh of defeat and follow Brittany inside.

**Quinn's POV**

My life is a Soap Opera all the way down to the horribly awkward dinners. Of course this isn't the first awkward dinner that I've had. There was the time Finn sang to my parents about the pregnancy. But now we have Brittany smiling sweetly like nothing ever happened, my mother being plastically polite, along with Santana sulking and distant while we all try to politely eat quickly. I'm focusing on keeping an 'It's really no big deal' kind of thing going. It's really all I can do to make myself feel better. I don't want to wonder what could have flown through her head as we persecuted her day after day.

"So Santana, what have you been up to lately?" My mom opens a conversation and already I don't like how it's going. Maybe it's just because I know my mother and I don't trust her.

Looking nonchalant Santana replies, "You know, just hanging out."

"Really? I haven't seen you around lately." Mom is really digging; she knows exactly why Santana hasn't been around.

"Yeah you know with graduation right around the corner."

"Oh that's right, and what are your plans after high school." My mother looks up at me for a second. I'm shocked, from what I can tell she's actually trying to help me out. Did she really listen to what I was saying? I feel so dumbstruck, it's probably showing on my face.

Santana picks at her greens before responding, "I was actually on my way out of town before these two caught up with me."

"What about finishing school?"

"Mom, Santana finished school early."

"Hmm, well that makes sense." And instantly the air goes stale.

"Hey I'm just going to step outside." Santana says before things can get too awkward. This is going to be a long weekend.


End file.
